


Work / Life Balance

by orphan_account



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative universe where some things change... but not much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work / Life Balance

Inspector Lewis watched gratefully, making a thumbs-up sign while on the phone as Detective Sergeant Hathaway placed coffee carefully on the desk. She cut the connection and said

“Thanks, Jenny, I am in great need of this. Robbie’s working nights and he woke me up crashing in at some unearthly hour.”

“I know”, replied her sergeant, “James is too… Don’t think they are on the same ambulance though, are they?”

Val shook her head and sipped at her coffee again.

“At least our kids are older now … how are you coping with the babbies?”

“Fine, the twins are quite used to the routine –and I can’t complain, James is really good at taking his turn. Just wish he could breast-feed.” Both women giggled helplessly at the image that conjured up.

“I think Robbie is taking James out shopping this afternoon” Val sighed “That means we’ll be up to our eyeballs in baby clothes to look at this evening ……. Come on, Jenny, better get some work done. Are those lab reports in yet?”

The women went back to tackling a particularly gruesome murder thinking that their paramedic husbands were snoring peacefully at home...... little did they know!


End file.
